chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Astarte
Astarte is a recurring character used by Lowri in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. She is a type one vampire and is one of the members of the Firelock Coven Guard. She appears around 10 years old physically, except for the greater experience in her eyes. She is several millennia old. She has the ability of Calling. Appearance Astarte has a visibly mysterious aura around her. She looks physically 10, a young child, but there much more experience and maturity in her gaze and expression. She has white blonde hair flying around her face, and her eyes are golden though she often wears light blue or grey contacts to hide this colouring. Her skin is ice cold and pure white, and sparkles when exposed to bright light. Personality She is very mysterious and likes being this way, hating answering questions or giving much information about herself. She has an air of authority which would suit someone of a much higher physical age. She is used to commanding people. However, she can also be quiet, respectful and subservient when she wants to be. She is often very serious and acts proud. Abilities Like all type one vampires, Astarte has astounding speed and strength, and improved senses. Her skin is impenetrable to almost anything, she can heal wounds with her own venom or that of others, and she is immortal and will never alter or age. She can create other vampires by biting, and she can sense the presences of other vampires and of werecreatures. In addition to these abilities, Astarte also has her own unique ability: the ability to summon others to her presence, making them feel inexplicably drawn to travel to wherever she is. This calling will only fail if the person had died or if they were unable to travel, and she would be able to sense it if they were dead. Covens & Family Absolutely nothing is known of Astarte's birth family, and they all would have died, millennia ago. She was previously a member of the Defining Coven, and was in fact their last surviving member, the others having either left previously or were killed by Hunters. After this, she joined the Firelock Coven Guard, and now lives in a small home in their grounds. History Nothing at all is known of Astarte's human life, or her early vampiric life. She was turned millennia ago, and she doesn't know who turned her or what the circumstances were. Neither does she know when she lived when human, where her home was, or who her family were. Her earliest memory is of joining the Defining Coven, a strange coven whose only purpose was to interpret significant events in the supernatural world, and decide how to interfere in these. However, she returned to a coven meeting one day to find all the remaining members ashes. She joined the Firelock Coven Guard after this, since she was the sole survivor and could not continue the coven alone. She has since been used mainly to recall missing coven members, occasionally to draw specifically targeted vampires to justice, and has taken part in a few battles. Recently, she was asked by Lewis Smith to try to call Bea Goldston, but she refused because she already knew that her ability couldn't reach the dead. She also failed to call Sienna Best and Lola Calwin when the two women were imprisoned and physically unable to travel to her. Etymology Astarte is an ancient pagan goddess name, associated with fertility, with war and with the moon. It may be Egyptian or Phoenitian, though it could also mean "star" in Greek. However, Astarte has no known connection with any of these mythologies, and she also has no known surname or family name. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Vampires Type 1